Sibling Love
by charmed-seconds
Summary: Having all three of them in the past wasn't part of the plan. With the eldest trying to force the middle into his hand, and the youngest proclaiming horrific news for the middle, he doesn't know what to do. Does he save Wyatt or save himself?
1. Chapter 1

**_Just something I came up with one night at one o'clock in the morning XD. Anyways, Piper is pregant with Chris, but she or the other sisters don't know that he is her son. Also, I'm making a small change, but it won't be told in this story. I'm making Chris slightly younger than the TV show said he was. I'm not sure on the age yet, probably around eighteen or nineteen. So, I hope you enjoy this, and please REVIEW!_**

He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't look into her eyes and see the hate that was directed at him, it was breaking him. Sometimes he just wanted to scream that he was her son, but he knew he couldn't. It's not like she would believe him anyways. He had to look on the bright side, and was thankful that he was conceived, although it was a little weird to know your mother is pregnant with you. His murky green eyes, so much like his father as he was told, looked at the starry backdrop of the San Francisco sky line. He could remember when he use to sit up here and just look at it, wallow in the peaceful scene. That was before Wyatt went and destroyed everything, wreaking the once beautiful scene. Below him, traffic drove by, not even glancing up to see a man sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge. He rested his head on the unique rusty red painted beam, his eyes shutting as he took in deep breaths of the salty air, it slightly stinging. Sometimes, he wished that he could just sit up here and never have to leave, but when he heard his mother's call in his head, he knew that wish was just a dream, one that never was to be fulfilled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Piper paced the attic, Paige and Phoebe sitting on the old couch that called the attic it's home. "I can't believe him!" She yelled, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing as her anger rose.

Phoebe chuckled, "So, he went to the underworld for a little bit," She said, "He was just trying to find another lead on who turned Wyatt."

"Yeah, I don't care about that," Piper said, dismissing the thought of her whitelighter putting himself in harms way rather easily, "But, he brought demons back!"

"Yeah, but we vanquished them." Paige piped in, but was quickly silenced by Piper's heated glare.

"What I don't-"

The elder Halliwell was cut off by a sudden woosh of air, making her turn around while her sisters stood up. A portal opened, and a man, dressed in pure black walked out, his icy blue eyes looking around the attic. His blond hair reached his shoulder, facial hair covered his face. His gaze fell on Piper, a smirk on his face. "Hello mother."

"W-Wyatt?" She stammered, shocked.

"Yes," Wyatt said, his eyes narrowing, "Now, where's Christopher?"

Piper blinked, "I don't know."

The smirk increased on Wyatt's lips, "Call him if you would mother, please."

Piper smiled, not believing her son was evil like Chris proclaimed. "Sure Honey. Chris!"

A few moments went passed and Piper sighed, "Chris! Get your ass down here now!"

Blueish-white orbs filled the space to the right of Piper, Wyatt crossing his arms as he watched Chris form.

"What Piper?" He asked, making Wyatt raise an eyebrow. _He would never address mother like that._ He thought.

"Hello Christopher."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

His blood ran cold. His eyes went wide as he slowly turned around, and instantly his eyes narrowed, "Wyatt." He practically hissed.

Wyatt smirked, "Does she not know the truth?"

"No. And I intend to keep it that way."

"Hm." Wyatt said, "Are you at least, _alive_?"

Chris nodded, "As if you care."

The Charmed Ones watched this interaction with confusion. "Wait, did you know Wyatt when he was younger?" Phoebe asked.

Chris bared his aunt a glance, "You can say that. I practically grew up with him."

Chris's gaze turned back to Wyatt, "Why are you here? I'm not coming back until you're saved."

Wyatt scoffed, "That is something that can't be done for there is nothing for me to be saved from."

Chris's eyes narrowed, "You might have them fooled, but not me. I know who you really are."

Wyatt smirked, "Oh really?"

Chris didn't say anything, his body tensing, knowing Wyatt was about to do something. Sure enough, with a wave of his hand, Chris went soaring in the air, his back connecting with the wall. The Charmed One watched in the horror as Chris landed on his stomach, and forced himself up. Chris thrusted his hand forward, and Wyatt hit the wall behind him, but the smirk never left his lips.

"I see you've gotten stronger."

Chris's eyes narrowed. He looked at the sisters, "Go look for a spell, to send him back."

"I don't think so." Wyatt said, breaking the hold Chris had on him, before shimmering away.

"Goddamn it!" Chris bellowed.

Piper stood motionless, her hand covering her gaping mouth, "It's true. My baby's evil."

Chris's head look down at the dark wood of the floor, "I'm sorry Piper."

Piper looked at Chris, but before she could say anything, the portal reopened. Chris stood ready for an attack, but instead of a menacing demon, a young girl, perhaps thirteen or fourteen walked out. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, which was locked on Chris, who was gaping at the young girl. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes, as she bolted forward and embraced him tightly. "Thank God, you're still alive."

"Mel?" He whispered, kneeling, "What are you doing here?"

The girl wiped her eyes, and shook her head, "I'll tell you later," She said, hugging him again, this time Chris wrapping his arms around her as well.

Pulling away, she looked at Chris, "He's here isn't he."

Chris nodded, "Damn. I thought I beat him."

"Umm," Phoebe said, interrupting, "I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you?"

She looked at Chris, who gave her a reassuring smile, "Melinda Perry, my little sister." He answered for her, to which she nodded.

She smiled, "Let me guess, Charmed Ones?"

The three sisters nodded. "Nice to meet ya" She said, a smile on her lips.

Chris looked at his little sister, "And, why are you here?" He asked again.

"Umm, I had a premonition." She muttered, looking at the ground.

"Of what?" He asked.

She looked at him with teary eyes, "Of you dying."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was hushed, and looking at the now sobbing girl with surprised eyes. Chris looked at his younger sister before kneeling, "You saw me dying? In the past?" He asked.

She nodded, "If you save Wyatt, you'll die." She said, wiping her tears, "You have to come back."

Chris sighed, "I cant' do that,"

Melinda's eyes widened, "What do you mean you can do that! Chris you are going to die!"

Chris looked back at Melinda, "Either way, I'm dying Melinda, we _both _know that."

Melinda shook her head, "No. You know Wyatt wouldn't kill you. He wouldn't."

Chris sighed, his head slightly falling, "Melinda, I'm sorry." He said before orbing away, Melinda standing there in shock.

She held back a sob, she couldn't believe this, her older brother was going to die for her oldest brother. She looked at the Charmed Ones, who were giving her a sad smile, and wiped her tears. "That's my brother for ya," She chuckled out, but the expression had no humor in it.

Piper looked at her other sisters and sighed, "We have to help her."

Phoebe nodded, "Honey," She said, kneeling down in front of Melinda, "How does Chris die?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. All I saw was him, lying in bed, dying."

Phoebe sighed, but gave Melinda a soft, forced smile, "We'll save him honey, alright?"

Melinda nodded, and looked at her aunt with a smile. She always did like Aunt Phoebe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Chris sighed, how could he die? He had to save Wyatt, not die! Hearing the soft jingle of orbs, he shut his eyes, thinking it was his sister.

"Christopher."

His eyes flew open and saw Wyatt leaning against the post, his hair moving slightly in the soft wind that was blowing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "What do you want Wyatt?" Chris asked, standing.

"I want you to come back," Wyatt said, his eyes narrowing, "To rule by my side, with all of us one side, we would be unstoppable."

"Yeah, but on the _wrong _side." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

Wyatt rolled his own eyes, "There are no side Christopher," He spoke, "Only power. And mine, yours and Melinda's power would be overwhelming."

Chris sighed, "Have you forgotten what we were taught?"

"Those good vs. evil morals are long forgotten. Like I said, it's all about power."

Chris shook his head, "I can't understand you Wyatt, but, I _will _save you." He said before orbing away.

Wyatt swore, but looked in confusion when orbs filled the spot that Chris just vacated.

"Crap, I just missed him."

Wyatt blinked, "Melinda?"

The girl looked at Wyatt with shock before her eyes narrowed into slits, "And what the hell are you doing here?"

Wyatt glared back, "I could be saying the same thing little sister."

Melinda scoffed, 'I'm here to save my brother."

"You two can't save me-"

"Not you Wyatt," Melinda barked, "Chris!"

Wyatt blinked in shocked, "Chris? Is he in trouble?"

Melinda scoffed, "It's not like you care. Just go back to the future Wyatt, rule your little kingdom."

Wyatt growled, "Answer my damn question Melinda. Is Christopher in trouble?"

Melinda glared, "Yes. Isn't that what I just said!"

Wyatt sighed, and tried to control his temper, "And how exactly is he in trouble?"

Melinda looked down, "Why do you care? If you save him, he still won't be on your side."

"I rather have a brother who opposes me then no brother at all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Chris sighed as he idly flipped through the _Book of Shadows_, his eyes darting across the words even though he memorized the book from his youth.

"Chris?"

The young witchlighter looked up at his mother. "Yeah Piper?"

Piper sighed, "Umm, don't you think you should stay away from demons?"

Chris flipped a page, "And let them turn Wyatt, I don't think so."

The elder Charmed One sighed, "Chris, we need to make sure you stay alive. For Melinda's sake."

Chris sighed, "If I save Wyatt, I save us all."

Piper looked down before making her way towards Chris, and gently placed a hand on his, "You don't have to do this alone Chris," She said, with a soft smile, "You have us, remember."

Chris smiled, "Thanks." He whispered before orbing away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

He reappeared in the back room of P3, his temporary home. Instantly, he sank to his small bed and rested his head on his hands, his arms being supported by his legs. He didn't even hear his sister's entrance until her arms were around him, comforting him. He looked up, and smiled slightly. "You okay?" He asked.

She chuckled, "I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine Mel," He said,

"They don't know do they?" She mumbled.

Chris redirected his gaze to stare straight ahead, his gaze hardened, "No, they don't."

Melinda sighed, "Why do they hate you?"

"I haven't been one-hundred percent honest with them," He muttered, looking downward, "But, it's still hard. To look in your mother's eyes and see hate."

Melinda's grasp tightened, "We shouldn't have sent you, it should've been someone else, someone who isn't related."

Chris chuckled, "I'm fine Mel, I'll be fine, don't worry." He said, wrapping an arm around him.

She nodded, "I know you will be, since I'm here and all." She said.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Watch that ego, _little _sister." He said.

"Only by a few years."

"Yeah, but I'm still a legal adult."

"By six month!" She exclaimed, "For God Sakes, turn eighteen and suddenly you're an adult." She muttered, her arms crossed.

Chris chuckled, "Someone jealous?"

Melinda stuck her tongue out, and promptly blew a raspberry at her older brother. Chris smiled, perhaps having his little sister in the past with him wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

**Not the best chapter, it's kinda like a bridge chapter, linking it to the final one/two chapters. Review please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He reappeared in the attic, and quickly headed to the _Book of Shadows_, only one thought on his mind. Saving his brother before time ran out.

"Wyatt?"

His head snapped up at his mother, who was obviously just about to go to bed with her long dark blue nightgown that she usually wore when she was pregnant.

"Yeah." He replied scruffy.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm looking through the book," He replied, his anger starting to rise. He didn't have time for this.

"For what?" Piper asked, "Are there demons after you."

Wyatt scoffed, "There is no demon that can hurt me."

Piper narrowed her eyes again, "Then why are you looking through the book?"

Wyatt's knuckles tightened on the book, "Because I'm trying to save my brother!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes staring at his shocked mother.

"Y-your brother?" She stammered out, "B-but."

"Yes Mother," Wyatt practically hissed out, "Chris is my baby brother, happy?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He hissed in pain when his back hit the uneven back of the cave wall. The juxtaposed sections cutting deep into his skin. He could feel the hot blood trail down his back, staining it. His green eyes, pain interlaced within the irises, looked at the myriad of demons around him He raised his hand, ready to throw them back into the wall behind them, make them feel the same pain that he was. But, moments before, he felt the pull of a summoning spell, making him curse loudly as he left in a cloud of white lights.

He reappeared and glared at his mother, who eyes were glassed over in tears, and his older brother. "Wyatt."

"Christopher," He said, "Little brother, what were you doing?" He asked, noticing the blood on the back of his light blue knit jacket, a yellow shirt underneath it.

Chris gasped, "Wyatt she-"

"She knows now Chris," Wyatt glared, "Why do you have blood?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "It's not like you actually care. Drop the act Wyatt, you don't care for me or Melinda."

Wyatt lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Chris, you may oppose me you are still my little brother," He said, his eyes boring into Chris's, "And I don't want you to die."

Chris scoffed. "Shut up Wyatt. If you didn't want me to die, you shouldn't have ditched us, and then sent demons after us!"

Wyatt glared, "I sent them to find you Christopher, not to kill you, but you retaliated."

"I sw-"

"STOP!"

Both Halliwell boys looked at their mother, tears threatening to fall down her face. She pointed at Chris, "You're my son."

Chris's gaze fell to the floor, "Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" She asked, walking forward slightly.

"You wouldn't have believed me," Chris mumbled, "I came at difficult time." He said.

Piper smiled softly, "Maybe not at first, but eventually."

Chris sighed, "It doesn't matter." He shook his head slightly.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, watching his brother's figure sway slightly.

"What?" The youngest of the three replied, it slightly slurred.

"Shit." Wyatt swore as his brother's body pitched forward, Chris's body hitting the attic floor with a soft thud.

The twice-blessed child slid to his knee and hovered his hands over the numerous wounds. "Should've healed him when he got here." He mumbled to himself while his mother held his head in her lap.

The wounds healed but Chris failed to wake up. "Chris?" Piper said, shaking her slightly.

Wyatt growled and roughly shook his brother's body, making Piper look at him weirdly. "Heavy sleeper." He replied.

Piper sighed and looked at her newly revealed son's face. "He's probably just exhausted; the bags under his eyes are horrible."

Wyatt waved his hand and his brother's body orbed to the couch in the attic. Piper looked at her oldest child, "You still care for them, even though you're evil?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I'm not evil mother, just powerful, but yes I still care for brother and sister." He replied, his arms crossed as he looked at his brother's sleeping form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris opened his eyes warily. His body felt stiff, as if it was confused with the aspect of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was never a morning person.

"Chris!" He heard before a small body was connected with his, "I thought- I thought."

"Melinda?" He asked, looking at the top of brown strands, "What?"

"I thought my premonition was coming true, I came in and saw you, and….and.."

"Melinda, I'm fine." He said, patting the girl's head, "But I would be better if you let me up and let me go to the bathroom." He said.

The girl gave him one last squeeze before disconnecting from Chris, and practically running downstairs proclaiming his awaking.

'_Wake up the whole neighborhood' _Chris thought with a sigh. Standing, Chris looked around and orbed away, planning to finish what he started.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I know this is a short chapter, but the next chapter with (probably) be the last one, and that will be the longest. So, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Wyatt growled as he summoned his brother for the second time that day. His sister and mother were standing by his side, his aunts out at work. In a swirl of white lights, Chris appeared, looking at them pointedly.

"Why do you keep summoning me?" He hissed.

"Because we don't want you to die!" Piper yelled out, pinching the bridge of her nose, "You are to stay in the attic."

"Like hell I will." Chris spat, trying to orb. He blinked at his now smirking family, "You put an anti-orbing spell on the attic."

"Yep." Melinda said, smiling, "Now you can't get out."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Door."

"Spell." Melinda retorted.

Chris could have sworn his eye twitched at that comment. "So, you trapped me in the attic."

Melinda nodded as she and the other two made their way to the threshold across the room, Chris glaring at them the whole way, "Bond."

Chris looked at his little sister like she went crazy. _"Well she is working with source of all Evil to trap you in the attic.' _A voice told him. "Bond with who?"

She gestured behind him, "With Wyatt of course." She said.

Turning, Chris looked at the young Wyatt, looking at him with curiosity as the trio walked out of the door. He looked at his younger older brother, "This is so weird." He muttered shaking his head.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The trio, Wyatt, Piper and Melinda, stood in the kitchen. The two descendents watched their mother cook, just like they did when they were little children.

"So, how long until Chris snaps?" Melinda muttered.

"Knowing him, never." Wyatt sighed out, "Even when we're trying to help him, he has to be a pain in the ass."

"I still don't understand why you _are_ helping him," Melinda muttered, "You're evil for Christ sakes."

Wyatt glared at her, "I'm not evil. How many times must I repeat my self to you insolate fools."

"Hmm. I guess forever! Because Wyatt your-"

Everyone looked up when they heard a loud bang from the attic. The wooden spoon that Piper was using fell to the ground with a soft patter. As quickly as she could go- she is six months pregnant- she bolted up the stairs, Wyatt and Melinda right behind her.

When they opened the door, they froze. Chris was on the floor, over a broken table, and Gideon was in the room. Chris shakily stood up, his breaths coming out in rapid breaths.

"It appears my future horrors are indeed true." Gideon spoke, looking at the older version of Wyatt.

Chris glared at the Elder, "You're the one that turns him into that." He spat, just recently piecing everything together.

Gideon narrowed his look at Chris, "This is for the best Christopher, think about your future. Your future would be perfect without Wyatt there."

Chris glared, "you have no right to speak about my family like that.'

Gideon sighed and started to walk towards baby Wyatt, who was looking at the Elder with mix emotions. The three in the doorway were frozen; they didn't know what to do. Piper and Melinda couldn't blow Gideon up, that would risk hurting Wyatt. Wyatt didn't do anything because he didn't think it was a big deal, nothing changed him, he was born this way.

Chris twitched his hand, and Gideon went flying in the air, sliding to the wall. Their eyes connected briefly, and Chris scrambled over to his brother. Gideon flashed invisible.

"Chris!" Piper yelled, taking a step forward.

Gideon reappeared in front of Chris, and impaled him with an antheme in the stomach. "I'm sorry." Gideon whispered.

'NO!" Melinda yelled.

The elder turned towards the trio, "I'm sorry, but it's for the greater good." He said, picking Wyatt up and leaving in a shower of orbs.

"How!?!" Piper yelled, "We put an anti-orbing spell on this place."

"It doesn't matter now," Wyatt snapped, walking to his brother's side, holding his hands over the wound. Melinda stood still, something inside her knew that Wyatt wouldn't be able to heal him. True enough, Wyatt looked at his pained brother's face with horror, "I can't heal him." He whispered.

Piper gasped, "What do you mean you can't heal him."

"Gideon's magic did this to him," Melinda whispered, "Only he can fix it."

Piper's eyes darkened. "You two, take him to my bedroom. I'll go after Gideon with Paige and Phoebe."

"I'll go after him." Wyatt said, standing.

"No." Piper said sternly, "You may be evil, or what ever you are, but you can heal, and so can Melinda, right?" She received a shake of the head, "Well, you're the only one that can heal Chris, you have to be here after I vanquish the Elder's ass for hurting my son." She ordered.

Wyatt growled. He knew his mother was right, waving his hand over Chris's body to his mother's room before walking out, his sister right behind him. Piper sighed before looking up and screaming her sister's name, she had to save her son, no matter what.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The three Halliwell children looked at their middle sibling, who was cringing in pain.

"Chris," Melinda gasped out, her hand taking a hold of his, "I'm so sorry."

Chris managed a pained chuckle, "Not your fault Mel."

Melinda nodded, "Maybe if I saw more, or…"

"Mel, it isn't your fault," Chris whispered,

The three of them looked up and heard three sets of footsteps were walking around the attic, before they suddenly left.

:"They left." Wyatt murmured.

Chris nodded then hissed in pain. Melinda looked at Wyatt, and the message was clear in her eyes. '_We don't have much time.'_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

They reappeared in a darken cavern, the only sense of illumination was the torches that were hanging on the door, the embers flickering in the stale air. The three girls strained to listen for the elder, this was where the spell led them.

"This is for the best."

The Charmed Ones looked down the corridor that the voice echoed from. They jogged down the path. They found Gideon, standing over the baby Wyatt with the same atheme he used to stab Chris. "Wyatt, honey." Piper said, calling to her son. Seeing his mother, Wyatt orbed to her, standing by her leg.

She smiled softly at her son, running her hand through his soft blond hair, and smiled, before she turned her sight back to the Elder. She saved one son, now she had to save the other.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Melinda watched as Wyatt was coated in white lights. His shoulder length hair shortened into a close cut. His black clothes gave way to light blue jeans with a soft gray shirt. His eyes were wide as he looked at Chris, whose breaths were short and gasping. He softly smiled at his older brother, "Told ya."

Wyatt smiled and nod, "Thanks. But now we have to save you." He said, hovering his hands over the wound. A soft glow appeared around his hand and his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to heal his brother's wound. Nothing happened. Melinda let out a chocked sob. "No." She said.

Chris smiled, "It will be alright Mel, you have Wy now."

Melinda sobbed, "But I want you too, not just Wy."

Wyatt sighed, "You save me, you should get to live in the good future."

Chris shrugged, the simple action seeming to take up so much energy, "I guess it wasn't meant to be." He said, letting out a shaky breath, "Take care of her Wy, and you make sure he doesn't get a big ego alright?" He said.

"Stop acting like you're going to die!" Melinda said, "Mom is going after Giedon, you'll survive!"

Chris shook his head, "It's too late Mellie, and you know it." He said, Melinda letting out a deep sob at her childhood nickname, "Just be careful alright, I don't want to see you two too early."

Wyatt let a tear roll down his cheek as he grasped one hand, Melinda grabbed the other as Chris took his last shaky breaths. He whispered a 'I'll miss you.' Before he coughed slightly then let out a large exhale…an inhale never following. Melinda let out a mangled scream as she cried on her older brother's chest, Wyatt's hand on her shoulder as he let his own tears flow his cheeks.

A few minutes later, they heard the rushed steps of their mother and aunts. Wyatt looked at his sister, "I'll tell them." He whispered.

Melinda nodded as she looked at her brother's body, but gasped, making Wyatt stop in his tracks and turned around. Chris's form shivered before disappearing. Melinda covered her mouth, "Wy?"

"He must have returned home." Wyatt mumbled, "To our own time."

Melinda nodded, "You…umm….better go tell them before they get down here and see that Chris," Her voice broke on the name, "is gone."

Wyatt nodded and turned, whispering a soft 'sorry' before walking out.

Melinda looked at the now empty bed with silent tears running down her cheeks. She let out a small sob when she heard her mother's sob, knowing that that would break Chris's heart, to hear his mother cry because of him. She looked up at the sky, '_Thank you Chris.'_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Complete. Yes, I killed Chris. I'm sorry. Please review…I might do an epilogue, If I do, it will be humorous to clean up all this…sadness. So, while I debate about that, please review on this chapter.**

**Fan-Fan**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Thanks to whom read/fav/alert/and reviewed. At the bottom of this epilogue, it will have the title, summary and Prologue of my new Charmed story. Let me know if it has a future. Again, thanks for reading!**

All was quiet in the Halliwell manor.

"Goddamn it Wyatt!"

Scratch that. Piper sighed, lowering her head into her hand and shook her head. She looked at her seven year old daughter, who was chucking at her older brother's antics.

At the age of fifteen, Wyatt was the perfect good brother that everyone dreamed he would be, except, for one thirteen year old Chris Halliwell, who was currently being picked on by said older brother.

Chris jumped up and tried to grab the can of pop from his brother's hand, which was held at it's apex. Chris narrowed his murky green eyes on his older brother and cross his arms, "I hate you."

Wyatt chuckled, "Aw, does Chrissy want his can of pop?" He taunted.

'You know what-" Chris cut off as he clutched his head, and fell to his knee, cringing in pain.

Wyatt gasped, "Chris! Mom!" He yelled, the two Halliwell females running into the room.

"What happened?" Piper asked, placing her hand on her youngest son's shoulder.

"I...I don't know," Wyatt stammered out, "He just clutched his head and fell to his knees."

Even now, Chris's eyes were clenched in pain, his breathes coming faster as time passed.

'_What could this be?' _She thought, "Peanut? Honey, can you hear me?"

Chris managed a nod, but didn't say anything. Piper gulped, "Do you know what's going on peanut?" She asked.

Chris shook his head, "It hurts." He gasped out.

"I know peanut, I know." She said, comforting him.

Minutes passed, and Chris's mysterious pain started to subside. He let out a few breaths as he tried to calm down his racing heart.

"Peanut?"

Pained murky green eyes looked at Piper. Gently, she laid her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." Chris said, looking at Wyatt with worry, "I…don't' know."

"Well, what happened?" Wyatt asked.

Chris flinched, something that never happened before. "Umm, I saw you…evil." He said, looking at his brother with worry and fear.

Piper sighed, "I need to call your father real quick. You three go and wait for me in the living room."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Piper walked back into the room with Leo by her side. "Daddy!" Melinda said, embracing her father.

Leo forced a soft chuckle as he patted his daughter on her head. He looked at Chris, who looks guilty and confused. "Chris, peanut," Piper said, sitting next to her son, "What you saw…isn't exact false."

Chris looked at his mother with shock, "You mean Wyatt's going to turn evil and enslave all of humanity?"

Piper shook her head, "No. You made sure of that?"

The three children blinked, "What?" Wyatt asked.

Leo sighed, "When you were about one Wyatt, a man by the name of Chris Perry entered our lives. He was from the future, and told us that Wyatt would become the Source of all evil, and he wanted to change that. Sadly, he died doing so, but he changed the future for the better." He said, holding back tears.

Chris looked at the floor, "So, Wyatt was evil and this dude changed the future and all is good now. But that doesn't explain that little trip I went on in there."

Piper looked at her son, "Chris Perry wasn't the man's real name Peanut. It was Christopher Perry Halliwell. He was you from the future, and you came back and saved your older brother."

"And I died." He whispered.

Leo nodded, "And now, you're getting his memories."

Chris groaned, "Fun."

Wyatt looked up alarmed, "You mean, Chris is going to remember me being evil?"

"Hey Wy?" Chris peeped up, making said boy look at him, "Can I have my pop now, or are you going to keep it hostage?"

Wyatt blinked and chuckled, he knew what his brother was telling him. _Everything was going to be alright._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I tried to make it slightly humorous. Don't know if I succeeded. But below, you will find a summary and prologue of my new story, Deep Betrayal . Tell me if it has a future!!!!**

_**Summary: **__Non-Actors can sometimes act as well as the biggest Hollywood star. Except in the normal world, it's known as lying. One Halliwell takes his 'acting' to the next level when he hides, practically, his whole life._

**Prologue:** This couldn't be right. It had to be a mix up, perhaps a mistake in the system. _Something. _This just couldn't be plausible.

"Mommy?"

Piper looked down at her youngest son. Murky green eyes were hidden behind dark brown bangs. His small hands were clutching a small teddy bear, his top teeth biting his bottom lip, currently his nervous habit. He looked at his mother with slightly watery eyes, "Are you mad?"

Piper forced a small smile, and picked him up. "Oh Peanut, I'm not mad…just shocked. We'll just have to make sure you don't get hurt alright?" She said, holding her child close.

"So, you're not mad?" He repeated.

Piper shook her head. She embraced her son, and her eyes looked down at the sheet that was on the table, rereading it for sixth time.

**Name: **_Christopher Perry Halliwell_

**Age: **_6_

**Parents: **_Piper Wyatt-Halliwell (Charmed One), Leo Wyatt (Elder)_

**Powers: **_Basic Wiccan Powers (50%)_

**Observations: **_Upon examination, Christopher was unable to produce any signs of active power development. Until later examination, we can't conclude if he will have any wiccan powers, such as potion making and spell casting, we can conclude that there is a slight chance of such powers to show. However, at the moment, we conclude that Christopher will be classified as a normal mortal. _

She sighed and she clutched her son closer to her body. She never did notice the dark guilty gleam in her child's eyes as he tried to hold back the tears.


End file.
